Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-27459579-20180815212915/@comment-28601890-20180829170826
okay und nachdem hier mal harte vbt predictions am start sind: tomaten mark vs 2feels richtig herftiger konter von mark. da ballert eigentlich jede line und er flowed 2feels in grund und boden. hikers konter ist schrottig, hat so eine gute line, das wars. die hook ist richtiger müll "ich kann xy was kannst du" ja ham wir nich schon tausend mal gehört. und klingt auch gar nicht wie ein zwölfjähriger. aber abgesehen davon meeeega battle, eines der besten, beide seiten tatsächlich interessant. muss 2:0 mark werden. bobo vs aalmann puh kein plan. bobos hr anstrengend zu hören (...so i didnt really), aalmann nicht viel besser. andere hälfte ebenso. keine ahnung ich will gerne bobo weiter, damit wir ihn nochmal so rappen hören wie gegen kasbaq im blb, das war heftig, wieso tut er das nicht mehr? blektro vs bernd easy an bernd. blektro zwar interessant und 80s synthwave sound bereicherung fürs turnier, aber was bernd da textlich draufhat ist halt zu sick. außerdem mit blektros komplett verpasstem konter ist es ja quasi eine aufgabe. somit 2:0 bernd. holiday cat vs brian diamond didnt really watch. holiday cat kann ich null abgewinnen, und fand die beats nicht ansprechend genug um das öfters zu hören, aber wird eh brian machen. mjm vs darth morty mjms konter sehr krass. mag ich. seine hr vom flow sick und die sidekick-kollabo line ist ja mal extremes highlight. mortys konter okay, aber haut mich jetzt nicht weg. 2:1 mjm sag ich mal. r3z vs dima meine fresse ich feier dimas konter. bin vor inner fangirl fast gestorben bei der frank parodie. finde, er macht da auch textlich viel. bei r3zs hr habe ich es GEHASST, dass das video verschenktes potential zum umfallen hat. ich mein, der sitzt da zu viert im kino und es rappt fast immer nur der gleiche eine in der mitte. die könnten sich richtig schön abwechseln, aber NEIN?? boah lame. und waaaaaaas dima hat ein kind? :o sicher ein guter vater, der dude. dimas hr fand ich jetzt auch nicht so krass, r3zs konter hab ich so...einmal gehört, aber ich denke mal, dass er das schon gut gemacht hat. also 1:1 mit tendenz zu dima, wegen der einzigen runde in dem battle, die ich legit entertaining fand. engine vs tondichter again, didnt really watch. so...einmal glaub ich. tondichter juckt mich null und generell find ich dieses battle genau wie das von brian sehr uninteressant, weil alle involvierten beats nicht so geil sind & eh klar ist, wers gewinnt. geht ja sicher an lucs. muränenmann vs gammel ich wünschte ich hätte gammels hr mehr abgewinnen können. muränenmann ist uninteressant. leider erledigt sich das eh von selbst, weil gammel ausgestiegen ist, der bastard. wieso konnte der nicht durchziehen, wäre cool geworden. gerd mcfly vs mro dude mro einfach mal mit ÜBER HR. gerd geht UNTER. keine chance. und mro zerlegt in der rr gleich nochmal. enorm wie heftig der in diesem battle unterwegs war, sickness pur. eindeutiges 2:0 mro, keine zwei meinungen markant vs lamda fuck you markant wiesooooo :((( lamda ist okay, aber kein achtelfinalist. naja, der fliegt dann wohl nächste runde. phinic vs zirkel so ein nettes battle. beide liefern legit gut ab, war da sehr positiv überrascht, weil ich beide im turnier vorher noch nie angehört hatte. zirkel am ende mit besserer leistung, seine rr explizit so nice, oft gelooped. 2:1 mc zirkel neko vs sherly holy fuck was macht neko da in seiner hr? sherly einfach mal komplett weggeklatscht. sherly kontert aber sehr cool, da könnte man schon fast ein unentschieden rechtfertigen. und andersrum überzeugt sherlys hr mich jetzt nicht so und neko SLAYED in der rr direkt. also wie neko in dem battle von flow und stimme unterwegs ist, da fühl ich mich als zuschauer schon direkt angegriffen, heftiger typ. 2:0 bzw gnädiges 2:1 an neko (weil sherlys konter war dann doch...nicht soo übel). aber jedenfalls an neko. peat vs pueblo nicht gesehen. hrs fand ich uninteressant, irgendwie zwei mal sehr ähnöliche unspektakuläre beats und keine lines die beim ersten hören der hrs hängen bleiben, also rrs geskipped. mir ziemlich egal, wer da weiterkommt. sinny vs t-jey sinnys hr heftiges brett, mega beat, extreeeem nicer flow, video mit einem irrsinnig schönen trash look, aber ebenso unnötigem aalmann am ende. t-jey konter sehr flavourless und bland, auch textlich nicht so das wahre und video überzeugt nicht. tjeys hr video überzeugt hingegen sehr, flow auch, text ist okay, sinny in der rr aber allem überlegen...außer dem video. what the fuck soll das denn sein, richtig grausames ding. aber voll okay, wenn er da auf auf alles andere fokussiert, mit dem video hätte er sowieso nicht mithalten können. sinny flowed ihn einfach in den boden meine ich mal nach ein mal hören. (mehr wirds wsh auch nicht, bin jetzt akustisch kein fan von dem beat) 2:0 sinny tamo-flage vs dupash tamos hr ist sehr okay, jetzt nicht mega gut, aber vertretbar. ich denke, nachdem wir bei mel gesehen haben, was gegen einen dupash möglich ist, wirkts halt nochmal schlechter. bin halt sehr sicher, dass dupash da sogar eine gute siegeschance gehabt hätte, war ja auch grade gut in form. aber naja, dann wohl tamo im achtel, soll auch recht sein...wenn er jetzt endlich mal eine tatsächlich seinen favoritenstatus rechtfertigende runde macht. und noch ein wort zu...shliiwa vs wandelbarz wandel hr einfach quasi dieselbe taktik wie gegen talf, funktioniert auch wieder voll gut, shliiwa mit einer langweiligen runde. wird in den rrs morgen wohl gleich ausgehen, alsowandel save weiter.